


happy Candlenights

by Jesusinfection



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Candlenights, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesusinfection/pseuds/Jesusinfection
Summary: Kravitz is cold, Taako knows how to slide into someone's airdrop
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

The small coffee shop tucked away in a side-alley of Neverwinter smelled like freshly baked croissants and a mixture of all the unusual coffee flavors they sold. The drinks, written in chalk on the black-wall behind the large counter, differentiated from week to week. The head-barista came up with the most intense and weird flavor combinations. No one ever entered the coffeeshop intending to buy one of these strange drinks, but everyone always ended up leaving with one. Kravitz figured it was because of how insanely charming the barista was.

He had only learned of the existence of the shop by pure coincidence- He had missed his usual train to work and had ended up wandering around aimlessly. The 'Starblaster' had been the nearest place when it started raining.  
He enjoyed the atmosphere and the staff was nice. Also very attractive. Who could blame him for wanting another cup of coffee after work the next day? Or the day after. And so two days turned into three and three days turned into a week and a week turned into four months and seven days of stopping by for a drink every single day. 

Today marked four months and eight days. Though there was a pretty big possibility that today would also mark the very first time the shop would be closed, seeing as it was Candlenights Eve. 

Kravitz sprinted the last few feet, desperate to get away from the biting cold that was chilling him to his very core- even through the layers of clothes he was wearing. His eyes- the only part of his body not covered by some article of clothing, lit up with relief when they landed on the sign on the door said 'open' in decorative letters. 

He was met with a wave of warmth the second he stepped through the door, the rounded glasses perched on the slope of his nose fogged up pretty much instantly. He closed the door behind him to prevent the cool air from getting in and started on unwrapping his scarf. The scarf was followed by the hat that had been pulled down over his eyebrows and then the gloves he had been wearing- his fingers stiff and aching from the cold. 

"I saved the seat by the fireplace for you," A melodic voice called out, followed by the soft thump of something being set down.  
Kravitz' deep red eyes met a set of lavender when he looked up, and a familiar blue mouth pulled into a grin.  
"Battled quite some Karens over it." 

"Thank you," The human breathed out as he made his way to said seat by the fireplace. He let his bag drop to the floor draped his coat over the large leather chair. The hat, scarf, and gloves were neatly folded up and laid down on the very left corner of the coffee table. He was halfway through pulling his laptop out of his messenger bag when a shadow was cast over him.  
"Wasn't sure if you were coming in today, so I didn't have your usual ready, but uh- happy Candlenights, thug." 

Taako was.. a strange character. He was loud, and rude to some of his customers, and the most attractive person Kravitz had ever met. He was also funny and kind and an amazing baker and his coffee was always delicious and his laugh was absolutely terrible in the most adorable way and--  
Kravitz was an absolute goner for him. They had never talked much outside of pleasantries, both too busy doing work stuff, but they had become a pretty significant part of each other's lives. 

"You're amazing, thank you. Happy Candlenights" The human sighed out as he wrapped his fingers around the large mug that was held out for him, raising it to his lips in an attempt to hide the flush that spread over his cheeks.  
Taako had never brought him a drink before, but then again; it was Candlenights and there were only three people in the entire store, the elf had probably just been bored. 

"It's no probs, handsome. Consider it a gift from Ch'boy. Enjoy."  
The elf wiped his hands on the fire-colored apron the was wearing and shot the human a lazy grin before returning to his post.

"Thank you," Kravitz repeated, taking a sip. It was good. It was insanely good. Though that was to be expected. The drink had a rich and dark flavor, which Kravitz' recognized but couldn't quite name.  
It reminded him of the holidays spent with his family, of warmth and laughter. It was an amazing fucking drink. 

It was a bit later that his laptop gave a soft 'ding', followed by a pop-up message which read;  
' _Flipwizard69 wants to airdrop you this photo. _'  
The message enlarged the second Kravitz pressed on accept.  
The picture was one of Taako, taken from an angle that would've been unflattering for anyone else. Over his forehead ' _r U free 2nite? _' was scrawled in a barely readable font.____

_____ _

____

____Kravitz blinked once, and then twice, his eyes flicking up to the counter, where Taako was casually leaning against the blender, his big eyes focused on the phone he was holding in his hand._ _ _ _

____Two seconds passed and then another picture popped up on Kravitz' screen. This one read ' _cndlnght dnnr @ my plce. _' The letters started big and gradually got smaller as Taako ran out of picture space. It was cute.___ _ _ _

______When Kravitz looked up this time, Taako was looking right back at him, a perfect eyebrow raised. The elf had draped himself over the coffee machine, his cheek squished where it laid on his upper arm. "Well?" He drawled, though his voice was missing its usual confidence and instead had a hint of doubt laced through it._ _ _ _ _ _

______The human turned back to his laptop and scrolled through his apps until he found the one he was looking for; photo boot._ _ _ _ _ _

______The elf visibly perked up when his phone buzzed in his hand, fingers moving at the speed of light to open the picture airdropped to him.  
The picture was grainy, the result of bad lighting and awful camera quality, and showed Kravitz- whose face was illuminated by the warm glow of the fire- giving a thumbs-up with a sheepish smile on his face. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Maybe working during the holidays wasn't so bad after all._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Oops, I did it again

They didn't talk after that, just continued doing their work in a peaceful silence- though with a lot more eye contact and flushed cheeks than usual.

It was only when Kravitz stood by the register, his card pinched between two fingers of his right hand and a napkin with his number scrawled on it in his left that Taako broke te silence.   
"Well fuck," The elf chuckled, his pointed ears flush against the sides of his head. A take-away coffee with his address on it in his hand. "Looks like we had the same idea, huh?"

His dark lashes kissed his cheeks as he closed his eyes, head titled back as he laughed. He was beautiful. He was the most stunning creature Kravitz had ever met. And he almost said it- there and then. But he decided against doing so before it could slip out; it would be a shame to have Taako cancel the date because of one silly comment.   
"Card, please," Kravitz said instead, and immediately winced because that was most definitely _not_ what one is supposed to say to that. "Sorry- yes. Funny indeed."   
He looked away in embarrassment as Taako punched in his order, missing the amused glint in the elf's eyes. "That is going to be five-fifty, please, this one is on the house."   
He pushed the takeaway cup into Kravitz' hand. The human was fairly sure it was a vanilla chai- that's what the scent suggested, at least. 

Their fingers brushed together as Kravitz clamped his around the cup and the blonde visibly flinched back, his eyebrows furrowed and a look of surprise crossing his handsome features. "Oof, You're a clammy one, huh, Krav?" He raised his hand to silence Kravitz before he had the chance to apologize. "That's alright, dude, we can farm those up tonight- If,, you're still down?"

Kravitz couldn't nod fast enough. "I would love to," He ensured the other, whose shoulders relaxed. "But I would hate to invade."  
He wasn't going to assume that it was a pity thing- but just in case it was; he had just given Taako an out. 

Taako didn't skedaddle, though, instead he set his hands down on the counter, his delicate fingers spread on the wooden surface, and leaned forward some- into Kravitz' space but not close enough for it to be uncomfortable.   
"Nah, don't worry about it, handsome. Sis just texted me that she and her beau are stuck at the airport, so,," He shrugged. "I'm just real glad that I don't have to spend candlenights alone." his smile was flirty but genuine. It was so different from anything Kravitz had seen from him before, that the human couldn't help but smile back- wide and radiant. 

Kravitz swiped his card and punched in his pin, politely shaking his head no when Taako asked him if he wanted the receipt. "until tonight then, Taako." Kravitz waved as he exited the store, getting a playfull eye-roll and a finger waggle in return.

Kravitz spent the next few hours in a kind-of-but-not-really panic. The first thing he did when he came home was to feed the cat and jump into the shower, scrubbing the filth from under his nails and scrubbing at his armpits until it started burning. Next, he laid out all of his outfit options.   
He could easily eliminate one- too stuffy for a maybe-date-dinner- and sent pictures of the other two in his group chat with Hurley and Sloane.

They told him to go for option number one but to lose the vest he had matched it with. (' _and roll up your sleeves. You have amazing arms. make sure he sees. _')__

__The human applied a thin coat of mascara and framed his hazel eyes with a golden eyeliner which stood out beautifully against his dark skin. The black button-up shirt he had chosen clung to his chest and biceps and his pants accented the curve of his ass. He looked pretty good. Memorable, at the very least._ _

__They had agreed to meet around seven-thirty, which gave him another thirty minutes before he had to leave for his bus. He played piano for seventeen of them and spent the other thirteen trying to figure out if he looked better with his hair up or down. (up- according to Sloane.)_ _

__The human double-checked the address before pressing down onto the doorbell, a soft ringing barely audible through the thick wooden door. He could hear something hit the floor, followed by a muffled string of curses and then a shout of "just a sec!"_ _

__"I- uh, hope you're alright!" Kravitz called back, resting one of his hands against the doorframe and using the other to tuck a dread behind his ear.  
He nearly toppled over when the door was pulled open, the dimmed hallway light illuminating the petite elf from behind.   
He was wearing sweats, a purple hoodie, and a frilly white apron. his long braid was falling apart after a full day of hard work and his eyeliner was smudged. _ _

__Before he had the chance to say anything, Taako was already sprinting back to where the accident had happened, carefully picking up pieces of broken glass and tossing them into a nearby bin. "Got held up at work, but I'll go get changed in a bit- don't want you outshining the one and only Taako~"  
He swiped his hand over the floor to make sure he hadn't missed a piece (Kravitz yelped and told him to be more careful) and pushed himself back up, wiping his hands on the apron._ _

__He wasn't exactly subtle as he scanned Kravitz over with those gorgeous lavender eyes of his, his glossed lips pulling into the slightest grin. "Nice." and then, softer. "Glad you came. The kitchen is at the end of the hall. Have a drink. I'll be right there."  
A soft blue hand touched Kravitz' wrist in a manner of greeting as the elf slipped past him to go upstairs. _ _

__Kravitz did as instructed and made his way to the kitchen- though he did stop to admire the few pictures propped up on shelves.  
A content sigh left the human as he lifted one of the two wine glasses to his lips and took a slow sip, a smile on his lips._ _

__This was definitely going to be a night to remember._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this is even worse than last time? Lolz I decided to work on a new chapter every single time I get high but I also,, barely ever smoke lolZ  
> So this is probably the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am while high. I lost interest in it abt halfway through. Happy holiday season!


End file.
